Private Affair
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: You're willing to help me?" she asked. He smiled at her and began to run his hand up and down her inner thigh. "Anything, for my favorite student."


Brown hair, blue eyes; he was the focus of her attention. Her teacher. He was thirty and she was only eighteen. She is a senior and he is single.

Every day she walks into his English class, every day she comes closer to getting what she wants. When he gets up to teach, her eyes immediately fall on him. The way he looks in suits. What she wouldn't do to have those big strong arms wrapped around her. This is forbidden, but it was something she must have—must have now.

He walks down her aisle, as he returns papers. He places the graded assignment on her desk along with a note that says 'I need to see you after class.' She smiled to herself. No matter if, she was in trouble or not, if she were alone with him, she would be fine.

Tick tock, the clock is going slow. She just wants her meeting to happen with him already. She knows it's going to be good. More into the class, he removes his jacket—the jacket that covers his black dress shirt. If only he could remove his shirt. He gave his class a reading assignment for the last twenty minutes of class. In twenty minutes, it will be just her and him. Twenty minutes until she gets what she wants. She watched him as he graded papers. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone. He never wore ties; he always complained about the annoying article of clothing and how tight it is around his neck. His neck, she thought to herself, how she would love to press her lips onto that soft tan neck. His face is the most beautiful thing in the world. His light blue eyes, his light brown hair— that he slicks back, oh, and we cannot forget about his stubble. Imagine that rugged feeling on your neck from his kisses. She took in a silent deep breath. She thought about those hands running up her thighs and rubbing her through her panties. That beautiful smile of his; the smile that kills in one curve and of course those lips, the lips that leave the mark forever. She lightly touched her lips; she needed to get the real feeling of it.

He looked up to check on his students and she quickly looked down to hide her obvious crush on him. Man, did she want him—bad.

The bell rung and he dismissed the class. Everyone left—everyone that isn't she. She didn't forget. She would never ever miss an opportunity to have alone time with him. She hiked up her plaid uniform skirt and unbuttoned the first two buttons on her white blouse. She walked up front and sat on the end of his desk, and crossed her legs. "You wanted to see me…Mr. Ambrose?" she said with a seductive tone.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your final paper. I really loved your last paper and I want to help you on your final because I believe that we can make it better, if I helped you." He said to her. "After school, why don't you stop by my apartment and we can work on it together." He said. "You're willing to help me?" she asked. He smiled at her and began to run his hand up and down her inner thigh. "Anything, for my favorite student." He replied.

Bingo! She has him right where she wants him and come tonight she's going to have him—all of him.

She went through the rest of the day thinking about him. Those lips, those eyes, that stubble, his hair and that body; it has to be pretty fit to see his muscle through hat shirt—oh and those strong arms. She couldn't wait to be wrapped up in them…in his bed, or wherever he prefers to have her.

The end of the school day rolled around and she couldn't be anymore ready for tonight. Tonight…tonight is the night that will change her forever and she is ready.

She gave Mr. Ambrose time to go home and change, but she wanted to stop and pick up some "supplies". Thirty minutes past since the bell rang and she finally made it to his apartment complex. It's nice for someone on a teacher salary. She went up the steps and all the way to the top floor, where his apartment was. She finally made it to the top and knocked on his door. When he answered, he was still in his black dress shirt and black pants. The pants are and they trace the outline of his thick cock.

He moved to the side and let her in. She went over to counter, placed her stuff onto in, and sat in the tall chair in front of it.

"Would you like anything to eat?" he asked "Your big fat cock." She whispered to herself. "What?" he asked while trying to hide his smile. He heard her and he wants to give it to her. "Nothing, I'm fine. Thank you." She said.

She pulled out her computer and the assignment. He stood behind her, as she started sharing her ideas with him. He got a bit closer than normal to her. She could feel his hot moist breath on her neck and flow down through her shirt. She let out a quiet moan, but it was not quiet enough.

"You need to relax, you seem tense." He said to her. He started to massage her shoulders and she released her head back and started to moan softly. She angled herself to where he has a nice view down her button down blouse. She knew how to play this game and she's played it before.

He leaned in and kissed her neck. "Oh, Mr. Ambrose!" she moaned out. His stubble felt like a thousand dull needlepoints poking at her neck. His kiss deepened and she soon found her blouse to be unbuttoning by his hands. He did not button down all the way—yet. His hand slipped through the opened part and slid down her bra. She gasped out his name as she felt his hand grasp onto her breast. He squeezed tightly, as she let out a moan. His lips trailing down her neck, as he continues to unbutton her blouse. She moaned out his name again, as his hand caressed the other breast.

She stood up and faced him. She saw the lust in his eyes and he wanted her more than she wanted him. He pushed her back onto the table in the kitchen area, to which he climbed on top of her hastily kissed her on the lips. Her hands wrapping around his back and running down the thick shirt, pulling it out from being tucked in. While still kissing her, he pulls out the rest of his shirt. She rips open his shirt, with the buttons flying everywhere, and runs her hand up and down his hairy chest. He has a muscular hairy chest—just as she imagined. He stopped and kissed her hand. "You're so beautiful," Dean said to her. She smiled at him and brought him down for another kiss. He moved her back onto the table. His hand started to up her skirt and he started rubbing the outside of her panties. She moaned into the kiss. He unbuttoned her plaid skirt and started pulling her panties down. He took them off and threw them across the room. He kisses along her thighs, but then stops when he notices something on her body. "You have a tattoo," he said to her. She smiled and shook her head. He kissed the tattoo and then when back to her thighs. He made his way up to her vagina. He dipped his tongue inside and started tongue fucks her. "Mr. Ambrose," she moaned out his name. He pulled out and kissed his way back up to her lips. He slid one hand back down and started fingering her. She broke this kiss once more. "Dean," she moaned out. His lips trailed over to her neck and added four more fingers inside of her, curling it up into a fist. He started rapidly fisting her. She screamed his name. Her hands wrapped around his warm body and she ran her fingers through his fluffy brown hair. Dean picked her up and took her to his bedroom, leaving her skirt, panties and blouse scattered in the kitchen.

He gently places her on his bed and before he could get onto his bed, she crawls over, starts undoing his belt.

She moves down to Dean's dress pants, and unfastens them. He pulls his pants and boxers down. Her eyes widen at how big his cock was. It's as if she always imagined

She pushed her hair back and out of the way and began to suck on the tip. She went in a bit more, but not all the way, her pinks lips sucking on the skin of her teacher's dick. She looked up to see Mr. Ambrose's head go back and release a loud moan. She took more in of Dean, only to hear him get louder. Dean moved his hand down, so he can get a nice grip on her black hair. "That feels so good," he said in a raspy voice. She got lower, taking in his entire hard cock, sucking hard. She started making little noises around his cock. She started sucking and rubbing faster. She looked up at her teacher, with her sapphire blue eyes. She felt his cum shoot into the back of her mouth. She removed her pink lips from her teacher's dick with a pop and caressed a small kiss the tip of it.

Before pushing her back onto his bed, he unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. He slid her back onto his bed and continued to kiss her. She was completely naked on her teacher's bed—finally.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked her and she nodded slowly. Dean rolled the condom onto his cock and pushes into her gently. He leans down and starts to bite and suck on her breasts. He deepens his cock in her, he reaches a soft spot, and she flinches. He stopped, but she shook her head and told him to go for it. Dean pushed all the way into her. He continued to move slowly inside of her, leaning down and kissing her softly. With a smile, she kissed him back. He started picking up some speed and it felt even better. She came hard, moaning his name loudly. He clutched onto her hips and started to pick up more speed. The sound of moans and skin slapping together is filling up the room. She started to scream his name. Dean liked the sound of that. Dean placed his face in the center of her chest as he began to place gentle kisses onto it. She put her hands on the back of his head and started to brush her fingers through his soft beautiful brown hair again. She moaned from the facial hair feeling on her chest. He started to bite on her breasts again, making sure to leave his mark on the top of them. He made his way back up to her neck and she loved the feeling of his facial hair on her neck. Dean came after her, grabbing at the sheets as he groaned her name. He came inside of the condom. He eventually pulled out of her and rolled off her. He kissed her stomach and then her lips. He wrapped her up nice and tight in his arms and kissed her forehead.

She enjoyed his warm embrace. She enjoys being wrapped up in his strong arms. She enjoys everything about Mr. Ambrose. He rolled her over on her back and placed another kiss on her lips. She moves her hand up and runs it up and down his face. She loves the feeling of his facial hair.

"I'm not supposed to grade you on your performance, but that was definitely A+ work." She laughed at his comment and he kissed her again, this time pulling the blanket over them.

What neither of them knows is that the condom broke.


End file.
